Second Chance
by Bloody Moon Mist
Summary: Harry Potter disappear when he was a child, Lily's unknown sister contacted Severus, he only hope that Dumbledore didn't find out the Wizarding World was not ready for what it was to come. Sometimes he wish that he didn't know the truth, but he had a vow to fulfill and a promise to keep. His position in the war between the Light and the Dark just became more complicated time travel
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters does not belong to me as well, they are property of J.K. Rowling.

N/A: Evil Dumbledore, FemHarry x Barty Crouch Jr, Severus x Future FemHarry, not evil Voldemort

This story does not have a Beta

Imagine Rotanev appearance to be like the portrayal of Marvel's Black Widow by Scarlett Johansson

Summary: Harry James Potter disappear when he was a child, and Lily's unknown sister contacted Severus, he only hope that Dumbledore didn't find the truth. The Wizarding World was not ready for what it was to come. Sometimes he wish that he didn't know the truth, but he had a vow to fulfill and a promise to keep. His position in the war between the Light and the Dark just became more complicated. Time travel, FuturefemHarryxSeverus,

* * *

Prologue

It had being ten years since the Dark Lord was defeated. Harry had marry Ginny, and they had a life together, but everything change one day he went to see the goblins. What the goblins reveal was so shocking that he fainted several times in the explanation process. Dumbledore had ensure that he had marry Ginny, not only that, but he came aware of just how much the old headmaster had manipulated his life and used him. Since the death of Voldemort things had gotten worse. Magical creatures were being killed, and the balance of magic was unstable. What he did not expected was to be killed by Ginny, but it did not matter, his entire life was a lie, he wanted to change thing. To be the one deciding what happen to his life.

* * *

When he open his eyes, he found out that he was in King Cross Train Station, only that instead of Dumbledore waiting for him, it was Death.

"Do you really want to change things" Death ask as soon as they met.

"Yes, I want to live my life, I want to change things for the better, not only for me but for others as well" he answer but he noticed that is voice was not his own.

"When you died you became who you were supposed to be," Death said in response to Harry's reaction to his voice "I will give you a second chance to fix the past, because at one point you held the hollows, but also because magic is dying, it is unstable, and the world needs magic to survive, **without life there is no need for death**."

"What do I have to do, I do not want to be anyone's tool, a fool to be mock"

"You will not go back as Harry Potter, your true self, nor will you take over you younger self. You will take over the body of your true aunt, the moment she dies, the empty body will be yours. Your name will be Rotanev, you will have her memories of her time in Ilvermorny, she does not know the truth, or she would have taken care of you."

"What is my story, my background?"

"It is the truth" Death said as it smile and began to tell the _truth_

No one must know the truth. Death had ensure that besides Harry himself only one other will know the truth. That person was someone they can trust, but only Harry could tell the truth to that person, and it could not be his past self.

* * *

Chapter 1

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

Harry Potter was a small but smart boy, sometime during the week he began to feel as if someone was looking at him. By the time two whole week had pass since he began to feel that way, the feeling suddenly stopped. Today was the second day that the feeling of being watch was gone, he was currently in the park hiding from his cousin. Harry was sitting on a bench that was under a tree that was a little father that the rest. Suddenly the feeling came back at full force, and Harry began to observe around in search of whom was spying on him. Not too far from him was a woman, younger than aunt Petunia. She was tall and was wearing a green dress, white shoes a white coat and a white purse. Her hair was a deep red wavy and short, it was a little below her chin, and her eyes were green.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" she ask. Harry was wary of her, but he still let her sit with him.

"Are you the one that has being spying on me?" he ask with uncertainty

"Do you want the truth?" the woman ask

"Yes"

"Yes, I was" she reply

"Why?"

"Because, I think you are who I am looking for"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I think we are family"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Have you notice that on certain occasions some unusual things happens around you? Things that you have no explication? Don't you have a feeling that you feel wrong in your own skin?" She ask and with each question Harry could not denied what she was implying, how did she know about the feeling the he felt wrong in his own body?

"I do but what does that have to do with anything?" doubt and hope shining in his eyes

"Because you are a wizard just like I am a witch"

"You are crazy lady" came the blunt response from the six year old

"Rotanev, my name is Rotanev, but you may call my Ro"

"Ro, why do you think that I am a wizard and that we might be family?"

"It all started before you were born. My mother had two baby girls, I and another, my sister and I were separated. When we were 18 we met by accident, it was because that we look similar, that we decided to investigate. We found out that we were sisters, share the same birthday, she introduce herself as Lily Evans. I was invited to her wedding were I met James Potter, her husband, but the truth runs deeper than that"

"I am Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily Potter"

"I have seen how Petunia and her family treats you, I wish to take you away, they are not your real family, and Lily is not Petunia's true sister. I am"

"Really" the young boy said with hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, I really what to take you with me, do you want to come with me to the Wizarding World?"

"Yes"

"Then wait a moment until I get rid of the tracing and tracker charms" Ro wave her hands around him, there was a goosebumps on his skin and then she claim that she was done.

"Hold on tightly, you are going to feel strange but it is normal" and with that they were gone in a crack. Harry felt that he was being turn inside out, once he regain his composure, he saw that they were in an alley "come my hotel room is not far away, there is a lot that I need to explain, don't worry about the people they will not notice us"

* * *

The hotel look to be shady, but Harry still follow his new aunt, the inside was not better than the outside and once they reach her room, Harry notice that it was in the same condition, small and shady.

"I now it is not great, but Knockturn Alley it the best place to hide for me, now I am going to explain everything that I know, try to listen to the end, after wards I will answer any question that you may have, are we all right with that?" Harry nodded his agreement and she resume talking "as I told you before my mother died at child birth and my sister and I were separated. Mother was Meissa Black, she was a squib, and daughter of Marius Black. Father was Tom Marvolo Riddle, he was an associated of Orion Black. Meissa and Tom share a drunken night together, and neither new the truth for they couldn't remember what happen. Tom was busy and Meissa didn't remember who the father of her babies was, she already had to carry the disgrace of being born a squib, but then she added the shame of getting pregnant out of wedlock with no knowledge of who the father was, she was force to live in the muggle world. She gave birth to twins Rotanev and Lesath Riddle." She stop momentarily to let the information sink, then she continue

"When Lesath was adopted, her new family gave her a new name, Lily. For some reasons I was transfer to an orphanage in America were I attended Ilvermorny, while Lily went to Hogwarts. After we graduated we met when I came to Britain. Lily got marry to James Potter and they had a son name Harry James Potter, but what people don't know is that Harry James Potter does not exist. Lily did the same mistake that mother made, and she had an affair with a younger man named Regulus Black. Now I know you have some questions but wait a little longer." Ro added as she look at Harry who look a little unsettle with the information, he nodded and she went on

"From that night you were conceive, but Lily was married to James, if James found out it would be a disgrace to his family, so Lily met with Regulus using a disguise and her real true name, Lesath. Regulus was exited that he was going to be a father, if you were born a boy your name was going to be Altair Sirius Black, if you were born a girl your name was going to Heka Mimosa Black. Regulus also wanted to have some safety measures to keep you safe, but your mother did not agreed. Regulus died shortly after on 1979, and your mother decided to honor Regulus last wish. She took some safety measures to make sure that James never find out the truth. Harry James Potter was the son of Lily and James Potter, however, Heka Mimosa Black is the daughter of Lesath and Regulus Black. Both Lily and James died on the 31st of October 1981, and their son became known as The-Boy-Who-Live" She finish

"I was born a girl?" was the first question that came from young Harry.

"Yes, you were born a girl"

"Were my true parents related?"

"In a sense all pure-blood families are related, interbreeding has being an ongoing issue for some time now. It would not be surprising that Regulus and Lesath had a child together, Regulus own parents were second cousins, Orion and Walburga Black. James own grandmother was a Black, she was a younger sister of Marius Black, my grandfather"

"But I am not a girl"

"Your true appearance is hidden by a powerful spell, if you want to live with me I have to break it, because there are some people that wants to hurt Harry, others that will manipulate him and the ones that will not want me to take care of you"

"Why, would they do that?"

"There was a prophesy made, the prophecy was manipulated to state that only you could defeat the Dark Lord, but in order to do so he must kill you first. You are in luck that it is something that we can prevent if you decide to take on your real identity"

"I don't want to be force to kill someone, and I don't want to be back at the Dursley's house, it sounds better to be Heka than to be Harry"

"You must understand that being Heka, you will have to accept the arranged marriage contract that your father made in case of emergency. Arrange marriages are not uncommon on the wizarding world's pure-blood society"

"Would I have to get marry immediately?"

"No, you don't"

"I think that I want to be Heka, I want a family that not only wants me but loves me as well"

"You don't have to worry about that, I will keep you save"

"So how do I become Heka?"

"Actually we will have to wait for that as we are going to need some potions to fix some of the issues that you have like malnourishment and your bad eye sight"

"Let me guess you don't have them"

"No, but you are in luck that it is late July, I know the best potion master that can help us, also he was friends with your mother"

"Really"

"Yes, we will go to see him soon, if we don't then we will have to wait until he is free, and since he is a teacher at Hogwarts"

"Do you know him?" Harry ask with suspicion

"Why do you ask?"

"You have this weird look when you talk about him"

"Yes, I know him, I said he was friends with your mother of course I know him, I might not know too much about James or Regulus, but I still know enough. Like they both were from pure-blood families, Regulus older brother, Sirius, was James best friend, to the point that James name him your godfather, your betrothed was a friend of Regulus. Both James and Regulus died to keep you save. Severus, the Potion Master, is your godfather as well, just that he doesn't know, Regulus died before he could tell him."

"Why did my godparents did not take me in?"

"As Harry James Potter, your godparents are Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom. As Heka Mimosa Black, your godparents are Severus Snape Prince and Alice Longbottom, Regulus died before he could inform Severus, however the Longbottom knew, they were chosen by your mother. Sirius is currently in Azkaban, the Wizarding Prison. The Longbottom's are in St. Mungo's Hospital and Severus doesn't know. James friend Remus Lupin cannot take you in because he is a werewolf and is not allow to do so."

"So I have two sets of god parents, one for Harry and one for Heka?"

"Yes"

"Sirius is your uncle that is why Regulus wanted to inform him, he was to take care of you in case something happen to his younger brother, but he currently is in prison, and your betrothed was to take care of you if none of your godparents or myself could take care of you. However he was also sentence to Azkaban"

"What did they do to be send to jail?"

"Sirius did not receive a trial, but he was accused of betraying James, your fiancé was sentence for being an allege Death Eater and the participating in the torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom, which I find suspicious, because as your fiancé he was aware that Alice was your godmother, his trial was also, suspicious"

"So there is a possibility that my uncle and fiancé are innocent?"

"Yes, the possibility is there, considering that Sirius did not receive a trial, and your promised one, was trial without veritaserum"

"What is veritaserum?"

"Veritaserum is the truth serum that is given in order to make the one to ingested tells the truth"

"What is my fiancé's name?"

"Bartemius Crouch Jr. He is mostly known as Barty, he was friends with Regulus, despite that he was slightly younger"

"When are we going to go and see the Potions Master?"

"Tonight"

"What is a squib?"

"A squib is a person that is born from magical parents but does not have magic. A muggle is a person that does not have magic, nor their parents. A muggle-born is a witch or wizard that has muggles for parents, a half-blood is born from one wizard or witch with a muggle. There is also half-breeds like if a wizard or witch marries and have children with magical creatures like giants, werewolves, veelas, you get the point"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters does not belong to me as well, they are property of J.K. Rowling.

N/A: Evil Dumbledore, FemHarry x Barty Crouch Jr, Severus x Future FemHarry, not evil Voldemort

Imagine Rotanev appearance to be like the portrayal of Marvel's Black Widow by Scarlett Johansson

Summary: Harry James Potter disappear when he was a child, and Lily's unknown sister contacted Severus, he only hope that Dumbledore didn't find the truth. The Wizarding World was not ready for what it was to come. Sometimes he wish that he didn't know the truth, but he had a vow to fulfill and a promise to keep. His position in the war between the Light and the Dark just became more complicated. Time travel, FuturefemHarryxSeverus,

* * *

Chapter: 2

Severus was currently outside of Hogwarts, in his home, he was still resentful with Albus Dumbledore and the Dark Lord Voldemort. He knew that he was not fit to teach, and yet he was a teacher at Hogwarts. He still have a promise and vow to keep, for Lily he will keep strong. As he was making sure that everything was in order he heard a knock on his door. It was insistent. He was annoyed that his time was interrupted, but the person knocking seemed to not want to leave, with no other choice he went to see who it was. With a scowl on his face he open the door, just in time to avoid another round of knocking. The person knocking was a young woman, wavy red hair that was cut just below her chin, a green dress that reach down to her ankles reveling white shoes, her white coat was wrap around a younger figure that she was carrying on her left side were a white purse was hanging from her elbow. The young figure was a child that was currently sleeping, but what caught Severus attention were the woman's green eyes, they were void of emotion, they were empty, like if their owner was hollow and numb. Severus barely manage to hold in the shiver that treated to run through his body.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need some potions, I will pay if necessary, can I come in? I will explain everything, I need a place to let my charge sleep while we talk" the red-haired woman said, there was something in her voice and eyes that made Severus curious but at the same time wary of her, her voice was as detach and hollow as her eyes, with that he step aside and the woman enter his home. He guided her to a guest room where she left her charge. After the child was secure they move to the living room were the woman sat while Severus prepare some tea.

"What it is that you wish to discuss?" Severus ask as he handle a cup of tea to his visitor

"I need to perform a ritual to brake some spells that are place in my young charge, I need some potions to fix what the people did before I kidnapped the child, from the abusive home the kid was living in, I need someone that has very strong mental barriers, and I need someone to trust and help me. Someone I can tell the truth without having to worry about being betray, someone to help me plan my revenge, and someone who has seen both sides of conflict, you are not who I expect, but you are the closest that I can trust" she answer after taking a slip from her tea

"You dance around the issue as if you know me"

"In a sense I know you, but I don't know you as well"

"Do you want me to make a vow?"

"No, I trust you enough"

"That is foolish considering that I do not know you"

"You are to call me Rotanev, what I am about to tell you is the truth, if you do not believe me you can look into my mind"

"Are you so desperate that you will allow me to pick around in your brain?"

"Yes"

"Very well, tell me your story, Rotanev"

"It would be easier if you saw my memories"

"Fine" agree the Potion Master, looking directly into the green eyes he let himself be pull to the memories that the woman in front of him was insistent of showing him. The woman show him most of her life as Harry Potter, the abuse by her supposed family, her trials during school, the boy begging the headmaster to stay in Hogwarts and not be send back to his relatives, the philosopher stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the attack to the train by the dementors, the story of Sirius Black being innocent. The tournament during fourth year, the blood quill in fifth year, Sirius's death, the prophesy, his book about the half-blood prince, Dumbledore's death, the hunt for the soul pieces of the Dark Lord, Severus own death, the transfer of memories, the battle for Hogwarts, the defeat of Voldemort. The hunt for dark creature, and Harry's own death at the hands of Ginny. Once he finish looking and processing what he had just watch, he look at 'Rotanev' for a more detail explanation

"You have some questions, I will try to answer as much as I can"

"You want young Harry to not have the life that you did"

"That is right, when I lived as Harry I did not know of the spells that my mother put on me, I also didn't know that I was not James Potter's son, but Regulus Black daughter."

"Who is Rotanev"

"Rotanev was Lesath Riddle non identical twin sister, she died about a month ago, and when I died, Death gave me the opportunity to change things. In order to do so I was given my aunt's empty body."

"So lily was adopted by the Evans, she was not muggle-born right?"

"Indeed, her real name was Lesath Meissa Riddle, daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle a half-blood and Meissa Lynx Black, the squib daughter of Marcus Black. Tom Riddle Jr, you know him better as the Dark Lord Voldemort. Rotanev Tamara Riddle was transfer to an orphanage in the United States were she attended Ilvermorny."

"What is the history behind Regulus daughter?"

"Her name is Heka Mimosa Black, she is bonded to Bartemius Crouch Jr. and is the heiress for the Black family considering that Regulus is dead and Siruis in Azkaban. Heka is also the heiress of the Potter family in case of the death of Harry Potter, Lily trick James into agreement"

"You met Barty during your fourth year" Severus ask but there was curiosity in there as well, considering that she had just reveal the bond marriage that she had with Barty

"Yes, he was a good teacher, despite the fact that he was insane, it was because of my bond with Barty that love potions did not hold, and it was until his death that I became more influence by them. By the time I met him he was completely insane by his lack of treatment after he escape Azkaban and by being under the Imperious Curse for _twelve_ years. At that time I was worry because of my attraction to him, I felt safe when I was around him, but I never got to question him, he bonded with me as Heka before he was send to Azkaban, but I didn't know why, he was also one of the three best Defense teachers that I had, it is thanks to him that I had an opportunity, I didn't know about our marriage until closely before I died as Harry"

"So, right now you are the Dark Lord's daughter, and Regulus's daughter is his granddaughter"

"Yes, I also found out that Tom Riddle had good ideas but Dumbledore's treatment and other set of circumstances basically drove him to insanity. There is a possibility to restore him as well as his sanity. However he will be younger than his true age. If I restore his body he will pass as my brother, hopefully he will help me with my retribution and restore the balance of magic."

"I was headmaster"

"You were, you use your position to keep the students safe, the reason why you lost said position was because you died, ever since then, I have being trying to get better at potions, I like the subject"

"What are your plans?"

"Kill Harry Potter, teach Heka Black, get a retrial for Sirius and Barty. Ruin Dumbledore's reputation. Restore father's body. Wait until Heka attends Hogwarts to get a teaching position. Help father with politics. Get revenge on the people that used me. That is why I need your help, once the spell is broken, I will need you to help me teach Heka and myself occlumency, you are her godfather, and I am her aunt, we raised her together. Her godparents are Alice Longbottom, and you. I claim guardianship base on blood"

"You want me to make sure your mental barriers are strong enough and to prove that your knowledge cannot be taken from your mind"

"Yes and no, my knowledge of the future is block by Death, the only reason why you were able to see them was because I allow you to view them"

"So now I report to you until your father is back in power?"

"Yes, it is surprising how well you are adapting. And how you are referring to Voldemort as my father not my grandfather"

"You were never Heka, and as Harry you didn't know about you relationship. Also you are in the body of Rotanev, his daughter, in all sense you are Rotanev Tamara Riddle"

"Once we free Heka, I want to go to Gingotts for the inheritance claim, I suggest that you take the Lordship of the House of Prince, I am going to wait until I restore Tom…My father's body to claim inheritance, I need your help to create the memories for Heka, once the spells and rituals that are holding her true appearance are broken, she won't be able to remember her life as Harry. The only reason why I remember was because I never lived as Heka, I died as Harry, but in death I was force to claim my true self. I explain things to Harry, but that won't matter, since Heka won't remember, especially when it will concern Tom Riddle."

"I better start with those potions, you can sleep in the guest room with Harry"

"Thank you"

"We need a lot to plan,"

"Thank you for understanding, professor"

"You are welcome, you made my promise to Lily much easier, but due to the circumstances you may call me Severus"

"Thank you Severus"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters does not belong to me as well, they are property of J.K. Rowling.

N/A: Evil Dumbledore, FemHarry x Barty Crouch Jr, Severus x Future FemHarry, not evil Voldemort

This story does not have a Beta

Imagine Rotanev appearance to be like the portrayal of Marvel's Black Widow by Scarlett Johansson

Summary: Harry James Potter disappear when he was a child, and Lily's unknown sister contacted Severus, he only hope that Dumbledore didn't find the truth. The Wizarding World was not ready for what it was to come. Sometimes he wish that he didn't know the truth, but he had a vow to fulfill and a promise to keep. His position in the war between the Light and the Dark just became more complicated.

I hope this chapter makes sense since it is all over the place. This is the POV of Ro (future Harry), next will be from the Pov of Severus and then from little Harry.

Wow time sure flies, I was hoping to update last week. Helping Guides and The Son of Death and the Tree of life Yggdrasil is making fall behind my imaginary schedule (that and Yu-Gi-Oh I just watch Season 0, I am re-familiarizing with it).

* * *

Chapter 3:

It took an entire month to have Harry up to the proper condition that he should had been, luckily Severus manage to finish the potions require for the ritual for both Harry and Rotanev before he had to return to Hogwarts. During that month time Severus took it upon himself to start teaching the child, fix his eye sight and would use those moments to start creating the memories that would belong to Heka. It was nice knowing that Harry was good with potions, but was struggling a little with the theory, Ro said that was because of the interference of the horcrux, but once they got rid of it, as Heka he would understand theory better. It was strange teaching the boy as if he were a girl, but both of them needed to start getting used to it, not that it mater much on Harry's side since he was going to be a full girl on a matter of time.

Harry would not remember his embarrassment, but he would start developing muscle memory for certain things. Rotanev had started to buy the clothes Harry was going to be using as Heka, but since he didn't had any, during the time they were living with Severus Harry had to use the girls' clothing they had buy for his true self. The only down side was that Severus himself would not be able to assist in the actual ritual to dispel the spells place on the child. It didn't matter Rotanev could do it all by herself. It was better that way, less chances of someone getting hurt in the backlash, it also was better to do it herself since she would be dealing with the horcrux. That way the horcrux would not have any openings to cause trouble. Severus would also be in an ideal place to see Dumbledore and his reactions. Severus would be her spy, also she needed to begin her plans.

Severus had created the memories as well, Rotanev had view and approved them. Once the ritual was ready to be done, she was going to call Death so the entity could move the piece of soul that was currently residing in the young child, and was going to put it in another container. Once the soul piece was remove, Rotanev could start on the ritual. Also Death was going to place the memories in the unconscious girl, that in order to make the memories be considered real if her mind was check that was just in case of emergency.

Finally they could start with her plans for retribution, once Harry as Heka claim her status as a true member of the Black family, they could access Grimmaund Place Number 12 in order to retrieve the Locket, and hopefully finding a way to get the Cup out of Bellatrix Vault. If not Ro would need to find an alternative ritual to piece Tom's soul back together. Dumbledore was going to pay, not only for what he did during Rotanev's life as Harry, but also for all the problems he cause for the real Rotanev, Sirius, and Severus. She was still unsure on what to do with Sirius, and was unsure about the godfather bond, if it will manifest in Heka, and if it did, she would need to tell a convincing lie, not that it will be a full lie since Sirius was Harry's godfather.

The memories consisted on Heka living with Rotanev, learning from her, sometimes visiting Severus and learning about the ingredients for potions. There was going to be a gap in her memories to indicate an accident were she hit her head while they visited Severus. Also they did not have a fix home as they move frequently, since Rotanev was raised in America and her mother's family was disown, her grandfather Marius was also a squib, while Heka had the Black family as support she was still an unknown, they needed to go to Gringotts to officially declare her Regulus daughter, and the goblins were the only ones that could do an inheritance test. Considering that Lord Black was still alive and Sirius was his heir, Heka's placement on the succession line was unknown, would Sirius still be the main heir, or Heka would take his place?

Ro still had to figure out what to do with Barty, she needed to clear his name, but was unsure how to do it. Should she clear Sirius name first, or go straight for Barty's retrial? It was going to be troublesome since Barty was declared dead in Azkaban. She also had to make sure that he was not link to the Death Eaters, curse her luck that she never knew what was happening during her time as Harry. She was going to start during next summer so Severus could inform her on what he knew of that time period, and if it was possible to help her plan in more detail. But no matter what Tom Riddle was coming back, if she could not reason with him then there would not be any other option but to dispose of him.

The Weasleys were in her black list, not all of them but still. Hopefully she could get William, Charles, Frederick and George on her side, Percy was an unknown element to her along with Arthur, but she was already set in getting her revenge against Ginevra, Ron, Hermione and Molly. The Order of the Phoenix was in her list as well with the exception of Remus and Tonks. Never again was she going to be a play thing and she would be damned if she let her past self be used like that, even if that meant turning Heka into a true Black, a true Slytherin. She did not want to have her past-self to turn the same way she did, she was hollow and empty, not even the real Rotanev's memories could warm her up, aunt Ro did not had a hard life but it was not easy either. She felt detach and apathetic, hopefully with time she would be able to feel something again, so she could finally live her life.

It was hard for her to live as Rotanev, the nightmares from her time as Harry were a frequent thing, and she had become worse that Moody in terms of paranoia. The real Ro was a very graceful woman, quick and powerful in her spell casting, she was a curse breaker and a talented duelist, a beautiful and charming woman she was, but the one that she was now was different, the Rotanev that now possessed future Harry's soul was cold and indifferent, her hollowness ran soul deep, she was a broken woman.

The day Ro decided to break the spells was a Friday so she could have the weekend in case Severus assistance was needed for some reason after the ritual, better be safe than sorry. First she had to leave Harry unconscious, it would be better that way. Once she was ready to begin on the ritual, she call upon Death to assist in the procedure to remove the horcrux from Harry that needed to be done before breaking the spell that kept Heka hidden. The soul piece was to be move to a metal doll that was previously prepared for the occasion. Once Death had move it, the ritual to break the spells on Harry began, it took most of the day to do it. Once the appearance of Harry was gone and left behind was the body of a girl, Death began to pour the created memories into the girl's mind.


End file.
